The Legend of Spyro: The Unexpected
by Shadowriser609
Summary: It has been 4 years since their last adventure. Spyro and Cynder have had a daughter and the world is at peace. However a new evil arises, and a new hero must be summoned. Will Trent and this new hero get along? And can the world be saved? HTTYD crossover only for Trent being a night fury. Rated T: blood and language. All OCs are mine. I don't own TLOS or HTTYD. Enjoy. (3-?)
1. Prologue

Prologue

-David's POV-

Well this day couldn't have gone any better. I was walking home one day after middle school in LA thinking about my favorite games again. I reached my parent's apartment and unlocked the door. I stepped inside and threw my bag on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels and then I noticed the news channel. I turned to it, mainly to just see what is happening in the country, and they described the NFL debates and such. At one point they made a mention of LA. "In related news, know murderer Trent Davis is still at large in Los Angeles, California. Trent was last sighted in the LA parkway just two days ago by police, but has not been seen since…" 'Well I see our local family murderer is still out there.' I thought. 'I mean how hard is it to track down one guy who hasn't left the city in almost 12 years?' I didn't know much about the case, only what the police and new outlets said about the incident. What I do know is that he killed his family when he was 7 years old in cold blood and disappeared without a trace. I turned off the news channel and turned on my Playstation 3. Once the system booted up I put in my copy of Spyro: Dawn of The Dragon and continued my save. I haven't really played the game a whole lot as of late, but it is my 7th time beating the series so I can afford to put it off. When the game loaded I was greeted by the final boss fight of the game. I watched the cut-scene when Malefor enters the battlefield and began the fight. I had a difficult time with the first two sections of the fight, due to the wonky controls the game has at times, but eventually I reached the final section. It was by far the easiest part of the fight. After Malefor's health bar dropped to zero, I did the last quick time event and watched as the Malefor was trapped in convexity crystal. The cut-scene after it played and Spyro restored most of the world back into place, but there were some floating islands. I waited out the credits of the game, and watched the final cut-scene where Ignitus became the new Chronicler and how Spyro and Cynder were flying together in what appeared to be Avalar. I expected the game to go back to the main menu, but instead it went to a purple screen and the TV started smoking. I walked over to the TV, but I didn't see anything that would cause a fire. I started walking away from it, but before I got far the TV exploded. A bright purple light filled my vision before the world became darkness.

-One hour later-

I woke up with a throbbing head ache and a blurred vision. As I recuperated, I had a chilling thought run through my mind. Am I dead? I sat up and looked around to find myself in a big circular stone room lined with bookshelves and a pool in the middle. I then noticed a big blue dragon on the other side of the pool with a book hovering in front of it. 'Is this where I think this is, and if it is, how did I get here?' I thought to myself. I stood up and began to walk towards the dragon reading the book. When I got closer to the dragon, I noticed he looked familiar to me. I thought about it for a minute and realized something. This is the Chronicler's Realm and this must be Ignitus. The book in front of Ignitus closed and he looked to me.

"Hello, human." He said. "I assume you already know my name based on how you looked at me when you arrived."

"You wouldn't be wrong Ignitus." I replied. "My name is David."

"It is nice to meet you David." Ignitus stated. "I assume you also are wondering why you are here." I nodded. "I have summoned you here to the Realms because I feel there is an immense evil amassing in the shadows, and Spyro and Cynder will not be able to fight it alone."

"So wait, you're saying that I am going to fight side by side with Spyro and Cynder?" I asked Ignitus. He nodded and I felt excitement build. Then my brain's rational side kicked in. "But I'm not a dragon, and I don't have supper abilities or anything. How could I help?" Ignitus looked at me. I then noticed a gauntlet strap itself to my arm. Then Ignitus spoke up.

"This ancient gauntlet will allow you to harness the elements of electricity and earth. You will need it to help defeat this new threat. Also I want to warn you David. Making friends with Spyro and Cynder might not be as easy as you think it will be. You will meet someone you would never have thought you would meet and have to learn to trust him." He said.

"I don't mind a challenge, sir." I said to Ignitus.

"I figured as much." He replied. "I wish you luck on your adventure young human." I nodded to Ignitus and I passed out. I woke up in the forest of Avalar near a Cheetah village and decided to walk to the village. I just hope Ignitus is right about me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-David's POV-

Well things could have gone better. I arrived at the Cheetah village around mid-day and walked into the town. When I got o the edge of town I saw Cheetah's going about their business in the town. Some were carrying big baskets to houses, while others were working in shops and distributing goods. It didn't take long for me to be noticed. I was surrounded by Cheetahs and they were talking amongst themselves. I was then approached by two Cheetah warriors. "State your business, ape." They said.

"First off, I'm not an ape, I'm a human. I was recently woke up in the forest and I noticed your village nearby. All I want is to know where I go to get to Warfang." I replied.

"Why do you need to go to Warfang?" One warrior asked.

"I told someone I would meet them there, but I got lost." I answered.

"And who was it you were going to meet?" The second warrior questioned.

"It's, uh, complicated." I said. The guards glared at each other than back to me.

"We will take you to the chief. He will decide what to do with your claim." The first soldier said.

"Why can't you just point me in the right direction? I'm sure you don't need to involve your village chief in this." I said.

"Your story has holes in it. You didn't tell us who you were meeting and you failed to even tell us how you got lost in the first place. Right now the chief is your best option." The second warrior stated. I sighed and followed them to the chief's hut.

-Meanwhile-

-Trent's POV-

Well this was unexpected. I was flying with Raven and Nightclaw enjoying the mid-day breeze. Crystal decided to stay behind at the temple to help take care of Spyro and Cynder's daughter. You heard me I said Spyro and Cynder's daughter, a lot can happen in 4 years. I remember the day she hatched how she looked. She had a build similar to her mother, her underbelly was a golden color like Spyro's, her scales were a dark purple, her spines resembled Spyro's but were silver like Cynder's horns. She also had Cynder's tail blade and horns on her head. I'm happy for them. Also the Guardians asked me to become an instructor at the dragon academy. They wanted me to teach the kids stunts and aerial combat techniques that they could use. Raven and Nightclaw volunteered to be my class helpers and helped develop new tricks and techniques for me to teach the other kids. Speaking of Raven and Nightclaw, I decided to take them to visit the Cheetah village not too far away so they could meet Spyro's friend Hunter. I only met the guy once before, but he seems nice enough for now. I turned to my kids and I could see them enjoying the flight. Raven had her teeth retracted and hung her tongue out like a dog riding in a car, while Nightclaw was flying with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Nightclaw had a few scars from his ordeal with Drago Bloodfist 4 years ago. You could tell that he was cut along the left eye, just above the eye itself, and his right front leg had a long scar running down it. I could tell he was still troubled a little by the incident, but he has been getting a lot better. In fact, he actually grew to not really be bothered by the scars on his body any more. They noticed me looking at them and turned towards me.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Oh nothing." I replied with a chuckle. Raven rolled her eyes and Nighclaw spoke up.

"So how long until we get there dad?" he asked.

"We're not too far now." I answered. I looked forward and saw that we were about to crossover it. "In fact, we are here now." We descended and landed near a shop in the town. I walked up to the shop keeper. "Excuse me, would you happen to know where Hunter is? I have some guest with me that would like to meet him."

"I think I saw him enter the chief's hut." The shop keeper said. "We had an unusual creature come into the village earlier and I think the chief wanted to know what he was." I looked at him curiously.

"What kind of creature?" I asked.

"It was a weird one, it had pinkish-white skin and looked like a hairless ape, but it was built like a Cheetah. It was the strangest thing." He replied. I thought about what he said and I came to a realization.

"Did this creature say what species it was?" I asked the shopkeeper.

"He kept saying he was a human, whatever that is. I think he is an ape trying to blend in with us and spy on the village." He answered. Ok I need to get to the Prowlus' hut now.

"Thanks for the information." I said.

"Not a problem." He replied. I gestured for Raven and Nightclaw to follow me and we walked over to Prowlus' hut. I walked up to the two guards that were standing outside.

"What do you need?" One guard asked.

"I'm here to see the creature that entered town earlier today." I answered.

"You three are allowed to pass." The second guard said. He then leaned over to me and whispered. "Watch yourself around Prowlus. He kind of has had a bad day" I nodded to him and he opened the door for us to enter. I turned to my kids and leaned my head down to their level.

"I need you to promise me that you both will be on your best behavior." I said to them. They nodded and we stepped inside. We walked in the door and I heard Prowlus and Hunter in the kitchen area of the hut talking to the human. I told my kids to wait by the door and I walked over to the kitchen. I got outside the kitchen and knocked on the door. After a few seconds Hunter opened the door. "It's been a while Hunter." I said to him in a low voice.

"It has indeed Trent." He replied.

"So I heard you guys found a strange creature in town. Mind if I come in and talk to it? Also the kids are waiting by the door if you want to go say hello to them." I stated.

"I don't see why not, and I think I'll take you up on your offer." He said. Hunter walked passed me and I walked inside the room. I saw the human sitting down in a chair in the middle of the room and Prowlus was leaning on a counter trying his best to stay calm.

"I'll ask again," Prowlus started, "who are you going to meet in Warfang?"

"As I said before, it is complicated." The human replied. Prowlus then looked to me.

"I see you heard the news." He said to me.

"Well I was already in town looking for Hunter and a shopkeeper told me about the person you have in the chair. I thought I would see what the commotion was about." I told him. He nodded and looked back at the human.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" He asked the human in the chair.

"My name is David." David replied. "I'm sorry I can't answer your questions, but it is a complicated answer."

"Then uncomplicated them." I said to David. David jumped a little bit since he didn't know how close I was to him, the beauty of being a night fury in the shadows.

"Well I was told by the Chronicler to go to Warfang to tell Spyro about the new evil that he senses." David said to me.

"Was that so hard?" I asked him and he shook his head no. I looked to Prowlus.

"I know what you're going to say, Trent." He said. "He hasn't committed any crimes so I don't have a legal reason to keep him looked up in the village." I nodded and looked at David again.

"So, you ready?" I asked him. He stood up and nodded. As we walked out of the room I heard a big sigh come from Prowlus. I guess he really did have a long day. I closed the door and looked into the main room Raven, Nightclaw, and I entered. I saw Hunter kneeling down to the kid's level and all three of them were talking to each other. I looked at Raven and Nightclaw. "I'm sorry I have to cut this short you three, but I need you two to come with me as I bring David to Warfang." I said to them. The kids looked back to me and nodded. Hunter stood up and looked at me.

"Are you sure that is the wisest course of action? He did hide almost everything regarding his intentions from us." Hunter said to me.

"I trust him Hunter, and besides, I'll have my eyes on him at all times." I replied. Hunter nodded.

"Then I wish you safe travels Trent and company." He told us. Raven and Nightclaw then walked over to me and we walked out of the hut. I explained to the guards what I was doing and we were allowed to leave the village. Once we were well outside the village I turned to David who was walking behind me.

"So David, how did you enter the Dragon Realms?" I asked him.

"Well, I was in my houses living room watching a news report on a TV about our town's notorious under-aged murderer when a bright purple light encompassed my vision. I woke up in the Chronicler's realm and you know the rest." He said avoiding my glare. I knew he was withholding information, but I figured he had a reason why, no matter how bad it was.

"Who was your town's criminal?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Well he had a name a lot like yours actually his name was Trent Davi…" He replied looking at me. I gave him a sarcastic look and his eyes widened. "S…st…stay back." He said realizing who I was. I chuckled a little bit.

"Relax kid, I don't want to hurt you." I said to him.

"Bu…but how are you…?" He stammered.

"It is a long story, but I will say this, I did not commit those crimes they accuse me off those 17 years ago." I stated. Raven and Nightclaw looked at me confused. " _I'll explain later._ " I said in dragon tongue to them. They nodded.

"Like hell you aren't, you expect me to believe a wanted criminal's plea of innocence? Also what do you mean 17 years ago, it has been almost 12 since your incident happened." He scoffed and I sighed. I guess time moves slower in my world than the Dragon Realms.

"I'm betting Ignitus told you it would be hard for you to join our circle am I correct?" I replied.

"How did you know?" He asked me.

"It wasn't hard considering you look to be around the age of a 7th grader and probably has believed almost everything his parents said to him." I said. "Also I want to say this, Ignitus brought me here to. He made me a dragon because he could see that I wanted a new life and a chance to start over, and that is exactly what I did. I have a wife and these two kids now. Although my past maybe checkered, I have learned to overcome it and move on. Now, you can either drop it and treat me like a normal person, or I could take you back to the village, tell them that you have been nothing but trouble, and have you locked up until I go back to get Spyro and Cynder."

"Fine, I'll drop it, but you still owe me an explanation." David told me bitterly. I guess that is the best I'll get. I took off from the ground and grabbed David with my front claws, taking care not to hurt him. Raven and Nightclaw took off to and we flew back to Warfang. Let's just hope my patience doesn't run thin.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Spyro's POV-

Things could have gone…better. Cynder, Crystal, and I were in my room at the temple, well mine and Cynder's room since we're mates. Trent said he was taking his kids to go see Hunter and left soon after. I would have gone to, but I wanted to stay with Cynder and my daughter, Serenit. Crystal decided to stay behind as well to help us watch her, but she mostly was just talking to Cynder, leaving me to play with Serenit for a while. Serenit couldn't speak yet, but you could tell when she wanted attention. Serenit kept jumping on my back and threw her weight around to try to knock me on the ground. I feel down a few times on purpose and she laughed. It was about the 4th time this was happening when I heard a knock on the door. Crystal and Cynder didn't notice it so I called out. "It's unlocked." The door opened and Raven and Nighclaw entered the room. "Hey you two." I said to them.

"Hi Mr. Spyro." Nightclaw said. I chuckled.

"You don't have to keep calling me that you two. Just call me Spyro." I said. "Anyways, what brings you two here I thought you went with your father to see Hunter."

"They did." Trent said entering the room. At this point Serenit hopped off my back and jumped at Raven. The kids started rolling around on the floor playing together. "When we got there though something came up and we had to come back."

"What kind of something?" I asked. Trent sighed and stepped to the side. When he did, he revealed a human youth standing behind him. The human was looking away from Trent in a disowner-ship stance. He then turned to look at me and his face brightened slightly.

"You…your…." The human stammered.

"Yes, yes he is." Trent said looking back at him. "Believe me now?" The human scowled at Trent then turned back to me. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Crystal and Cynder walking over to us, I guess their conversation finally ended. Cynder walked to my left side while Crystal joined Trent.

"So what is your name?" Cynder asked the boy.

"My name is David." David responded. He then walked over to us, making sure to push passed Trent's left elbow in the process. What is David's problem with Trent? "You two are Spyro and Cynder right?"

"Yes we are." I replied. David then turned to Trent.

"You can leave now. You brought me to the place I needed to go." He said coldly. Seriously what is his deal with Trent? Trent laughed for a little bit.

"Actually, a team is not complete without every member present." Trent responded after calming himself down.

"What do you mean? You don't belong here, not after what you have done." David stated.

"What I mean is that I've been this guy's friend for the last 6 years, my time." Trent said as he walked up to me and put his claw on my shoulder. David looked dumbfounded.

"You can't be serious?" He asked me. I nodded to him. "How could you be friends with that monster? Do you know what he has done?" He almost yelled at me. Cynder started lowering herself into a defensive stance and let loose a small growl. I looked flatly at David.

"Yes I do." I replied. David had a surprised look on his face.

"Then you know why you shouldn't trust him." David stated.

"Look David." I said back to him. "I don't know what your vendetta is against Trent. I really don't know, but what I do know is this. You come into my room, disrespect my friend, and question my life choices as an individual. Tell me what makes you hate him so much."

"He killed his entire family what is there not to hate." David replied. Cynder reeled back from this, probably because what David said reminder her of what she did under Malefor's control, and Trent's ears dropped behind his head. Trent then bared his teeth and started growling at David, this time David heard it and started backing away into a wall. I noticed puffs of smoke coming from his nose.

"You want to know what truly happened?! Because I will tell you exactly about the day my life as a human ended!" Trent said is in a flash on anger. Raven, Nightclaw, and Serenit heard Trent's outburst and walked over to see what was going on. David stood there with fear in his eyes, but nodded. "I was 7 years old, I walked out of my bedroom to find my dad drunk in the kitchen arguing with my mother. After a few minutes I was at the edge of the hallway and my dad pulled out his pistol and shot her in the head! Then he proceeded to kill my two siblings as well. Then he took a sip of his drink and I jumped him. I knocked the gun out of his hand, but he threw me into the wall. He got up and I grabbed the gun and shot my own father 3 times in the chest! NOW YOU TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!" I heard a fireball being charged by Trent only for him to stop it just before firing it. He then turned away from David sharply and walked out of the door. Crystal, Raven, and Nightclaw all gave David a maddened/disappointed glare and went after Trent.

"David I think you should leave." I said to him.

"But I have something important I need to tell yo..." David said.

"AND I DON'T CARE!" I interrupted. I took a deep breath. "Now, I will take you to the Guardians and ask them to give you a room, but as soon as they do I'm leaving. Maybe when you learn to respect my friend a little bit more, then we can talk."

"I'll take him Spyro. Take Serenit and go find Trent." Cynder said. I nodded to her and I walked out the door with Serenit on my back. I walked to Trent's room to find the door semi-open. When I walked inside I saw Trent standing out on his balcony flanked by Crystal and his kids.

"Room for one more?" I asked. Trent turned around.

"Sure, I don't mind." He answered. I let Serenit of my back and Raven and Nightclaw walked over. Crystal walked to where Raven, Nightclaw, and Serenit were playing to keep an eye on them.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"I really don't have to say much more on the matter to be honest. David just reopened an old wound." He said.

"He seemed to do more than that judging by the way you were acting." I told him.

"I mainly snapped because of how his words affected Cynder rather than my own anger, don't get me wrong he beats out Sparx on the annoyance factor by like 20 times, but I could handle his pestering." He replied. Trent then sighed. "Spyro, in all honesty, how do you see me as a person?" I looked at him with a curious look.

"What brought this up?" I asked him.

"It has just been a reoccurring thought I've been having as of late." He answered. I gave him a sarcastic look. "Fine the words hurt just a little." He said turning his head to the wall to his left.

"Ok. Well, Trent Davis, in the 6 years that I have known you, you have been nothing but kind, loyal, caring, selfless, and probably one of the best friends I could have." I said to him.

"Thanks Spyro." Trent said. "I needed that."

"Hey, what are friends for?" I replied. Trent chuckled a little bit.

"Well I have to go prepare tomorrow's lesson for the students at the academy. It is their first day of school tomorrow after all." He stated.

"What about David?" I asked.

"Ignitus sent him for a reason. Now I may not like him here for the time being, but the fact is that he is here. I'm thinking to bring him to the class tomorrow, but have him observe only. After all, humans can't fly." Trent answered.

"You can." I said jokingly. Trent lightly smacked my right shoulder and chuckled. "But why do you want him to be there?"

"Because, like it or not, Ignitus called him here for a reason, and I think it would be a good place to try to build some trust between each other." Trent said.

"You'd really forgive him that quickly?" I asked.

"Well, it's not my fault he acts the way he does. He grew up thinking I was a bad person from the start. Kind of like you and Cynder before you freed her." He said.

"I see your point now." I replied. "I think I'll come to. My class won't start until at least another hour after yours ends."

"Oh really now? Well, it would be good for the kids to have a target during the class." He said jokingly. I deadpanned. Trent chuckled a little bit more, and then I noticed it was getting late. I told Serenit that we would be leaving. She was sad because she couldn't stay with her friends, but she didn't put up a struggle. I grabbed her and set her on my back. I said my goodbyes to Trent and his family and walked to my room. Once I got o my room, I saw Cynder inside with a furious look. I set Serenit in the crib we made for her and she went to sleep. I walked over to my mate to see what was wrong.

"What did he do?" I asked her.

"He just wouldn't shut up about Trent's past. He said things like he never would believe his story, let alone the fact that he would change." She said. She then let out a grunt and laid down. "I honestly don't know what we are going to do about him."

"Well Trent and I have an idea, but you wouldn't like it." I told her. She gave me a deadpan look.

"How is it that I think it involves Trent's class tomorrow?" She stated. I nodded. "Spyro, he has done nothing but try to talk about how we are 'wrong for trusting him' and such. To me it feels like how the Cheetah villagers treated us when we woke up after those 3 years. I don't want Trent to feel guilty for something he didn't do on purpose like I did."

"Cynder, Trent is fine. In fact, it was your reaction to his words that set him off in the first place. Trent has already put his past behind him and learned that he can't change events." I said to her.

"What do you mean my reaction set him off?" She asked.

"Ever since you became gravid a few months ago, Trent has been more protective over us both. I feel that when he saw you think to your past because of what David said, he felt anger build inside of him. I mean he almost fired a plasma bolt at David for what he said for crying out loud." I replied. Cynder blushed a little, from the look in her eyes it was both embarrassment and happiness. "Let's just get some rest. Tomorrow will be a new day and we can try and work out this situation we got thrown into." Cynder nodded and laid her head down. She sank into sleep and I followed suit. 'Can't wait till tomorrow.' I sarcastically thought before I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-David's POV-

Trent is different from what people said about him, I'll give him that. I woke up in the room the Guardians gave me and climbed out of the bed. I put on my day clothes again and prepared for today. I just hope I don't see Trent again today. After I finished getting dressed I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to it and opened it. Spyro was standing outside my room. "What are you doing here, Spyro. I thought you didn't want to talk to me after I 'disrespected' Trent yesterday." Spyro gave me a deadpanned look and sighed.

"Well, for starters you're coming with me for a little bit. Now hurry up we don't want to be late." He said.

"Late for what?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to the Dragon Academy." Spyro replied.

"But I'm not a dragon." I said.

"I know, but you're coming anyways. There is something you need to see." He told me.

"Ok, fine I'll come." I stated flatly. I walked out of my room and closed the door. Spyro then started walking down the hallway and I followed him. We walked out of the temple and turned right. After what felt like 20 minutes of walking, we reached the academy. It wasn't what I expected. I expected a small house like building, where it would just be a place to train in their attacks, but boy was I wrong. The building was massive. Inside it had 3 separate training arenas and at least 10-12 different classrooms. Spyro took us to the arena with the open skylight and we both sat in the stands. A few minutes passed and I saw thirty young dragons, most were between 7 and 10 from what I could tell, enter the room. I noticed Trent's kids were among them. The other dragons looked around the room trying to find the instructor, while the two black dragons sat down near the centre of the arena. I then heard a screech getting closer. At first I thought we were being attacked, but then Trent came through the skylight, did a small but sharp loop, and landed next to his kids. The young elemental dragons stared at Trent with awe struck expressions and walked over to him. Then Trent spoke up.

"Sorry I'm a little late class. I was trying to find my glasses this morning only to realize I don't wear them." Trent said jokingly. A few of the young dragons laughed a little. I let out a half-chuckle, but I made sure Spyro didn't hear it. "But without further delay, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Trent. Over the next school year, I will be teaching you how to perform complex flying techniques and the art of aerial combat. Today, I will have each of you go through an obstacle course so I can see how each of you fly."

"But what would watching us fly tell you?" One of the older dragons said.

"It will tell me how to better teach you as the semester progresses on. Every dragon knows how to fly, yes, but every dragon also flies in their own style. By watching you fly it will tell me your style so that way I can better orientate your instructions to fit your flight style." Trent answered. The young dragon nodded and Trent pressed a button on the floor. Rectangular holes appeared in the ground and I noticed rings shoot into the sky from them. The rings arranged themselves in a small course and Trent spoke up again. "Now before I let one of you take a crack at the course. Nightlcaw here," Trent said pointing to the black dragon with green eyes, "will show you the path that you will take through the course." The kids nodded and Nightclaw took off. He flew through the first ring and proceeded to fly through the course. As he was flying, I noticed he pulled off some really advanced moves in the air before completing the course. Once Nightclaw finished, Trent motioned for a young earth dragon to go first. As the dragon was flying through the course, I whispered to Spyro.

"Nightclaw flew pretty good. How old is he?" I asked.

"Nightclaw is about 4 years old." Spyro whispered back. I looked back at Trent's kids in disbelief. How could they know so much but be so young? I got over my dumbfound feelings and looked back in the arena to see another dragon about to run through the course. It was a young fire dragon. He took off and began flying through the course. At first he was doing well, then I noticed his left wing start to give out and the fire dragon crashed into the ground. I saw a few of the other kids start laughing at him and Trent walk over to him. I noticed the fire dragon was crying a little bit, but what happened next surprised me. Trent put his wing under the dragon's head, lifted him up, and actually was somehow making the dragon feel happy again. I looked left and saw Spyro mutter something I didn't catch, and then I turned back to face the arena. The fire dragon was walking over to the other group of dragons while Trent was about to speak again.

"Alright class by show of claws how many just learned to fly within the last month?" He asked them. Around 10 claws raised into the air. "Ok then, I would like all of you that raised their claws to stay behind after class ends. I'll write a note for Spyro and Cynder explaining to them why you are late." The dragons that raised their hands nodded. "The rest of you who didn't raise their claws, continue with flying in the course. I want to talk to the ones who did while you fly. Don't worry about not being seen, Raven and Nightclaw will tell me exactly how you perform when class ends." The other students nodded. "Also before we do anything else, I will say this. From now on there won't be any harassment of students who are newer at flying. If I catch you doing so, you are going to be grounded for 2 days. That means no flying at all while class is in session." The dragons that laughed at the fire dragon looked guilty, but everyone understood what he was saying. The older dragons lined up and flew through the course 1 by 1, while Trent took the young ones to the wall in front of us. "So, do you know why I called you here?" He asked them.

"To tell us better luck next time and practice makes perfect?" the fire dragon that crashed said.

"Well, yes and no Scorch." Trent said. "Remember when I told you I had a surprise for all those who recently learned to fly?" Scorch nodded. "The surprise is this. I will personally train you to be better fliers beyond the walls of this academy." The kids looked surprised.

"But what about the older kids? Wouldn't you rather teach them over us?" A young electric dragoness said.

"No not really. Since those kids already can fly decently for kids their age, I don't feel inclined to. I want to train you, not only because you need it, but because I want to show you some tricks that we may not cover in the year." Trent said. The young dragons beamed. "After class I want you to meet me at the race courses, I have something to show you. Once I show you, we can begin our lesson." The young dragons nodded. "Now go join the others in line, I have someone to talk to." The young dragons scampered off to join the rest of the class, and Trent looked to me and Spyro. "I'm sorry about keeping them late Spyro."

"It's perfectly fine. I think it is good for you to teach them some tricks." Spyro replied.

"So, let me get this straight. You see a fire dragon crash and burn, you somehow make him feel better about his mistakes, and then you offer lessons to people you don't even know? Are you trying to make a statement to me or something?" I asked him. Trent and Spyro laughed at this. "What's so funny?"

"Well for starters, regardless of you being here or not I still would have offered to teach them. I only brought them over here so you could hear what I was saying. I would have said the exact same thing to them if I went to the complete other side of the arena. It is called showing kindness, something Spyro knows I do in full force." Trent said.

"Yeah you do. I remember when we first met, how you basically let us into your cave to stay even though we were trespassing. You even lit a fire and made us food that night." Spyro said.

"Did Trent really do that?" I asked. Spyro nodded and I looked back a Trent.

"Anyways, I got to go finish teaching a class. I'll be sure to give back Scorch and the others before my next class." He said before he walked away. I looked to Spyro.

"So is he always like that?" I asked.

"Most of the time yeah, he isn't a bad guy. In fact, he is one the best friends I have." Spyro replied. "I think you should give him a chance. At least try being his friend and let go of your preconceptions of him." I then heard Trent yell from across the room.

"I heard that Ignitus." He yelled jokingly.

"What's wrong with having a wise moment, huh?" Spyro replied with a chuckle. 'Maybe I'm wrong about Trent.' I thought to myself. 'This is not the same guy that I was told about growing up in LA.' Spyro and I sat through the rest of Trent's class. I watched how he advised each student on what causes them to slip up in the course. By the end of the class most, if not all the kids managed to make it through the course with no problems. Trent pressed a stone tile on the floor and the rings retracted into the ground.

"Alright class, I hope you all had a good first day. I know some of you struggled at first, but I'm glad we worked out most of the kinks today. Tomorrow we will be shooting targets so learn what you can from Spyro and Cynder. Have a good day." He said to the class. The kids who weren't asked to stay behind went to their next class, while the kids who were flew off with Trent.

"Well, David." Spyro began. "I have a class to teach. You are welcome to watch if you want to. Also I noticed the gauntlet on your wrist. What element does it control?" He asked.

"Electricity and Earth, but I don't know how to use it." I replied.

"Then join the class, I'll try to help you the best I can." Spyro said as he got up. I followed him out of the arena and into a class room. I guess I'm going to dragon school.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Trent's POV-

After the young dragons and I took off through the skylight of the arena, they followed me to the race courses. We landed outside and walked inside. I walked up to the race manager's booth to get the kids some tickets. "Hey Jack." I said to the Cheetah manning the booth. "Could I have 10 tickets for the green course please?" Jack looked behind me and saw the kids.

"Sure thing Trent. It's a good thing you got here when you did. Ryan almost called it off." Jack said.

"Oh really now? To be fair I am a flight instructor at the academy, but still." I replied. Jack shrugged his shoulders. I then turned to the students behind me.

"Why didn't you get a ticket Mr. Trent?" Scorch asked.

"You'll see. Now you guys go find some seats I don't think you'll want to miss this." I answered. The kids nodded and went to go find a place in the stands. I walked though the racer's entrance and onto the start platform. Saw a fire dragon, Ryan, at the start line acting impatient.

"I see you finally showed up. I was starting to think you were slowing down." Ryan said. I chuckled a little bit. I lined up at the line with Ryan and looked into the stands. I saw the young dragons look at me with surprised expressions. I then looked to the flag stand to see the green flag drop. The race had begun. Ryan and I shot off the platform and rocketed trough the course. We flew through the course's tight turns, steep climbs, and extreme corkscrews. After a minute at most, Ryan and I rounded the final hairpin turn. We both pushed ourselves to the limits as we raced towards the finish line. I pulled ahead of Ryan and a few seconds later we both crossed the line. We landed and the crowd went nuts as usual. "I may not be able to beat you Trent, but you sure do make our races interesting." Ryan said.

"You're not too bad yourself Ryan. I had fun." I replied. Ryan nodded and I walked out of the racer's entrance. The young dragons exited the stands and met me in the ticket lobby. Most of them had awestruck expressions, but an earth dragon pointed to my back.

"Mr. Trent, why are your spikes split like that?" The earth dragon, Boulder, said.

"Well Boulder, it is a biological trait for my dragon species. I can split my spikes to offer more agility through tight turns. Don't worry you won't need these fancy things to do what I will teach you." I answered Boulder nodded and I walked back to Jack. "Hey Jack, I promised to teach some of these kids some tricks that I picked up over my time here in Warfang. Mind if I borrow the yellow track for a bit?"

"Sure, nobody uses it anyways." Jack replied. "I'll let anyone who wants to use it know as well."

"Thanks Jack." I stated. Jack nodded and I took the kids through the yellow track's racer entrance. The kids and I stepped onto the start platform. I walked to the start line and told the kids to come to me. "Now everyone listen up. I want you to fly through this course as fast as you can. I will be flying with you so if you ever fall I will catch you." The kids nodded and we took off. The yellow course wasn't a hard course to fly through, but it wasn't an easy one either. It had only 2 straight aways, 2 tight turns, a corkscrew in the middle of the firs strait and a loop in the other. As we flew I noticed the kids try to copy the techniques I used during my race with Ryan on the green track. It didn't go well for them. I saw some of them just hammer down speed through the turns and others trying to make their loops as tight as possible. The kids who went to fast drifted out of the course, while the ones making the tight loops almost hit the rings themselves. When we got back to the platform I saw all of the kids panting hard."Ok class, I want you to tell me where you went wrong."

"We *puff* aren't as good *puff as you." An electric dragon said.

"No Volt that's not it." I replied.

"We tried copying you." Boulder said.

"Good job Boulder. You all were trying to copy me to hard. Instead of focusing on what I did, Try focusing on what you do best and sticking with it." I stated. "I want you all to run through the course again, but this time; focus on how you know to fly. Let your ancestors guide you, and you will be surprised by how well you do." The kids nodded and we took off again. As we flew through the course I looked over to the kids and noticed how they few. I saw them take the corners with ease and enter the corkscrew. They all were so close to the rings that I noticed their wings were about 4 inches from them. They all exited the corkscrew and were flying about as fast as a teenage dragon down the straight. When they entered the loop, they all successfully pulled off a tight loop. When we landed at the platform I saw them all excited and jumping around with joy. "You all did well today. I feel that you are more than ready to handle any challenge I throw at you. This is all I have to teach you today, so let's go before you are tardy for element training." The kids nodded and we walked back to the academy. I opened the door and the kids filed in one by one. I found Spyro and Cynder's classroom and knocked on the door. Cynder opened the door.

"And where have you been?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for them almost being late, but I need to teach them something I couldn't cover in class." I replied.

"Well, that explains why Raven and Nightlcaw had to walk the other students into the classroom. Come inside kids, class is about to start." Cynder said. The kids walked into the room. I noticed David sitting in a chair inside the room.

"I think I'll watch the class to see how well they do." I told Cynder.

"I don't mind and I'm sure Spyro won't either." She replied. We both walked into the classroom and I walked next to the teacher desk. Once the final kids sat down I noticed Cynder set up two targets and Spyro step onto the teaching podium.

"Alright class, who's ready to learn elements?" He said. 'Here we go.' I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Cynder's POV-

I was surprised to see Spyro suggest David to join the class. It was hard to get over what he did yesterday, but everyone deserves a second chance. After the kids that Trent brought in sat down I set up metal targets for them to shoot at. The reason we aren't in an arena is because today is when we help them unlock their breath attacks, hence why the targets are metal. After I finished setting up the targets, Spyro delivered his opening line to the class. "Alright class, who's ready to learn elements?" I saw a few of the younger dragons become excited while the older ones just raised their hands slightly. Trent's kids sighed a little and facepalmed; I guess they thought Spyro's speech was as bad as I thought it was. I then noticed David in the back of the room just kick his head in the air. I sighed slightly when I saw that.

"Today, we will focus on unleashing your breath attacks. Don't be afraid if you can't use your elements yet, that is the purpose of today's class. We will start with all of you lining up to shoot the two metal targets I set up. After everyone does this, we will move to our actual room and begin elemental training." I stated. The students nodded.

"I would like you to break into two lines, one for each of the targets. The lines are not skill based and I expect to see both younger and older dragons in each line." Spyro said.

"Uh, excuse me Mr. Spyro." An electric dragon said. "What about him?" The electric dragon pointed at David. David shrunk back a little.

"He will be learning alongside you. He may not look like a dragon, but he has element control, even if he doesn't know how to use it yet." Spyro answered. The electric dragon retracted his hand and gave an understanding look to us.

"Alright class, choose your target of choice and lineup." I said to the room. All the dragons stood up and lined up in their respective lines. David chose the target to my right and stood at a distance behind the last dragon. I decided to walk over to him. "Why are you so uneasy?" I asked him.

"Well, the only way I can control an element is with this gauntlet here. I don't even know how to use the stupid thing either." David replied. The line moved forward and we took a few steps forward. "I mean how am I supposed to learn something that I don't even know?" I chuckled a little bit.

"David the point of teaching is to instruct someone on things they don't know. If you knew how to control the gauntlet, what would Spyro and I really be teaching you at this point?" I said with a smile before I walked to the front of the line. After the young dragons finished shooting the targets, it was David's turn. David held out his right hand and pointed it at the target. He concentrated very hard and his face scrunched up a little. After a few seconds, David dropped his hand and took some deep breaths. I heard some laughter and I was about to say something, but Trent gave the class a glare and they stopped. I wonder what their punishment would have been. David tried again and produced the same result. Spyro walked up next to him.

"You know David, instead of trying to force it to work at your whim. Let the power flow naturally and trust our instincts." He said.

"But I don't even have dragon ancestors how am I supposed to do it?" David asked.

"Would you at least try?" Spyro replied. David sighed and tried again. This time a small stream of electricity left the gauntlet and hit the target right in the middle. David stopped the stream and tried again. This time a small rock flew from the ground and hit the target in the centre. "There you go David." Spyro said. David dropped his hand and smiled.

"I guess I should learn not to give up so quickly." He said before going back to his chair. I stepped onto the platform this time.

"Good work everyone; you all seem to have a good grasp on your elemental breaths. Gather your things because now we are going to the arena to practice your combat with dummies." I stated. The kids got up and proceeded towards the door. Once the dragons left the room, David got up and walked to the door. Trent turned his head to him and called out his name.

"What do you need?" David asked.

"Well I was going to say you did a good job kid. That was not a half-bad performance." Trent said. David was taken aback by Trent's comment. I guess he didn't expect it. David walked out the door and Spyro followed him. I walked to the door being followed by Trent. When we got into the hallway I looked at Trent.

"So did you really burst yesterday because of me?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for almost blowing down your wall in the process though." Trent answered. "I could tell how his words reminded you of your actions under Malefor's control and I also know the guilt it brings. I never told you guys this, but after the final battle with him, I was on the verge of losing myself to guilt because I almost killed you three."

"Thanks for being concerning Trent." I said to him.

"It's no problem Cynder. It's what friends do for each other." Trent replied. He put his claw on my left shoulder then we proceeded to join Spyro and the others in the arena. I think I'll take up Spyro's offer and give David a chance.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Spyro's POV-

We reached our arena after a short walk through the halls. A minute later Trent and Cynder entered the room, I bet Cynder was asking about yesterday. Trent went into the stands and the rest of us gathered in the middle. "Ok students, now that Cynder and I have seen your elemental abilities; it is time for us to teach you how to properly use them in combat. I want you to pair up in groups of two. Cynder will spawn dummies for you to fight and each group will take turns fighting them. I hope by the end of the day not only you will be able to use your element, but also learn teamwork. A dragon's greatest ally is not the strength of his breath, but the strength of his will and the will of those he fights beside." I said to the class. I expected an Ignitus joke to come from Trent, but surprisingly it never came.

"Impressive speech, I'd like to see his notes." Trent said a few seconds later nonchalantly. I guess I spoke to soon. Cynder giggled and I let out a chuckle. The kids grouped up into their pairs. The most obvious pair was Trent's twins. Once everyone was paired up, David was left alone. Cynder and I noticed this, but before one of us could join him, Trent walked to his side. "I see you need a partner kid." He said to David.

"I'm fine on my own." David responded hesitantly.

"David, you know that if we are ever going to work through this issue between us we are going to have to start trusting each other right?" Trent asked David. David nodded. "So why don't we use your training today as the first step. After all, today is a trust building day anyways."

"Ok, I'll do it." David said.

"Good choice kid." Trent said as he made his claw in a fist and taped the top of David's shoulder.

"Stop calling me kid. I'm 12 years old." David said.

"And I'm 24 your point is?" Trent replied with a chuckle. David deadpanned Trent. Now that everyone was grouped up Cynder called to the students again.

"Now that everyone is paired up, I think we shall begin. Scorch and Boulder you are first." Cynder said. The students she beckoned to nodded and took their positions. Cynder activated the arena and 12 dummies spawned for them to fight. Scorch and Boulder immediately got into battle stances and began attacking the dummies. They fought in the back to back style, letting the dummies encircle them, before unleashing their elements. Most of the dummies were destroyed during the first attack, leaving only three remaining. They pounced on the three remaining dummies and made short work of them. There were issues with their technique, but we will cover them later.

"Nice work you two." I said to them. "Raven, Nightclaw. You two are next." Trent's twins nodded and Cynder activated the dummies. Since Cynder and I both know Raven and Nighclaw are capable fighters, we figured they would make quick work of them. The 12 dummies appeared and the twins got into their battle pose. They used a side to side posture like they normally do, but instead of attacking head on; they let the dummies make the opening moves. One dummy swung its club down toward Raven. She froze the dummy in a sheet of ice. Nightclaw broke the ice to reveal a pile of ash where the former dummy should have been. The rest of the dummies encircled them. The twins went into a back to back pose and did something I never expected. Nightclaw jumped up, rolled over his sister's back as she turned around, and they both let loose a stream of ice from their maws while they spun counter clockwise. The rest of the dummies were frozen in a thick patch of ice. The rest of the class went silent after seeing this maneuver and the ice shattered. "Impressive technique." I said to them. "Did your father teach that to you?" They nodded and walked back to the other students. "Ok, who's next?" A few more groups took down the dummies and it came time to see David in action. "Alright, David and Trent you two are next."

"Mind giving us a few more dummies Spyro, since David has two elements to learn and I am an instructor." Trent said. I nodded and Cynder hit the switches. Instead of 12 dummies spawning, 20 spawned. Trent crouched low into his stance and David got into his own pose. David then held out his right hand and shot electricity at some of the dummies. The dummies froze in their spots and Trent finished them with his plasma bolts. David then pulled rocks out of the ground and sent them flying into the dummies. Around 10 of them fell, but a dummy actually played smart. It managed to get behind a distracted David and swung its club. Before the club hit, Trent shot it with one of his bolts. David jumped and then saw the dummy on the ground next to him. Trent smirked and let loose a plasma stream on the remaining dummies. Trent and David stepped back from the carnage and the dummy hulks disappeared with a plume of smoke. "So David, are we good?" Trent asked David. David smiled and nodded. 'Welcome to the club.' I thought to myself.

"Good work everyone. There are things you can improve on in your fighting techniques, but we will not cover them today. I hope you all had a good time and we will see you again tomorrow. Send Volteer my regards when you guys go to history." I said to the group. The young dragons nodded and left the room, leaving Cynder, Trent, David, and I remaining.

"I see you two finally made peace." Cynder said to David and Trent.

"Well you guys were right. Trent you're not who I thought you were. I'm sorry for judging you harshly yesterday." David said.

"No worries. I understood why you acted the way you did, and I forgive you." Trent said. David smiled and turned to Cynder.

"I'm also sorry if what I said brought back any bad memories that you had Cynder. I never meant to hurt you with my words." David said.

"Thank you David. I forgive you for your actions." Cynder replied.

"So what do we do now?" David asked.

"It is about noon, how about we go get some lunch since Cynder, Trent, and I are off for the rest of the day." I suggested.

"I'll go get Crystal." Trent said as he walked out. "I'll meet you guys at the diner."

"Ok, see you there." Cynder said. The rest of us started walked out of the arena and began making our way to the temple door. I'm glad we can see David as an ally now.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Crystal's POV-

If they are giving him a chance then so will I. I was watching Serenit for Spyro and Cynder while they were at the academy. Trent then entered the room. "Hey Crystal."

"Hey Trent. How'd your day go?" I asked him.

"It actually went well. David went to my class as well as Spyro and Cynder's class. I think he has finally dropped the issues between us." He replied. I smiled

"That is good to hear. Speaking of Spyro and Cynder, how did they react to the trick the kids know?" I questioned.

"I don't think they ever saw that move before at least." Trent said with a chuckle. "Spyro, Cynder, and David are going to the diner. I was going to join them and wanted to see if you wanted to come as well."

"Sure, I'll just grab Serenit and we can head out." I said. "Serenit come here I'm gonna take you to your mom and dad now." Serenit turned her head back to me and walked over. I set her on my back and I walked out the door, followed by Trent. As we approached the door, I saw Spryo, Cynder, and David waiting for us by the door. "I thought you would be waiting for us at the diner?" I called out to them.

"We were, but David wanted the chance to properly meet you." Cynder said.

"Well, David, My name is Crystal. It is nice to meet you." I told David.

"Nice to meet you to Crystal." Daivd replied.

"Now that that is out of the way, you guys ready to go?" Spyro asked.

"I am, but I wanted to give you Serenit before we get there." I let Serenit off my back and she went towards her mother. Cynder picked her up and set her on her back. We all then opened the door and walked into town. As we walked toward the diner, people glanced over to us and were giving David curious looks. David tried to make himself as small as possible so he wouldn't be noticed, but it didn't work to well. After about 10 minutes of walking we reached the diner and walked in. The diner was really a buffet, but everyone calls it 'the diner'. The diner was a medium sized building and had trays full of assorted meats, fruits, and vegetables. I only saw a few dragons, Cheetahs, and moles eating at other chairs. Must be a slow day. We found a table big enough for everyone and sat down. After a minute or so we each went grab some food. Cynder let Serenit off her back and we all sat down again. We then began enjoying our meal. "So, David, how old are you?" I asked him.

"I'm about 12 years old." David replied. Silence fell upon the group as we continued eating. David stopped eating for a second and turned to Trent. "How is it?"

"What do you mean?" Trent asked.

"I mean being a dragon and all." David replied.

"Well, at first, it came as quite a shock. To be honest when I first came here I thought it was all a dream until I woke up. Over time I got used to it and now I don't even think about it." Trent answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did…" David said as he pointed to me ad Trent.

"How did we become mates?" Trent asked. David nodded nervously and Trent chuckled.

"We met during his second day in Warfang…" I said as I started explaining how we met. I could see David listen with intent as I told him about the alleyway. I told him about how Trent stood up for me against those dragons and how him and Spyro brought me to an infirmary to heal. I got to the part where I was talking about the fight with Malefor when I got a little shaky in my voice. I guess I never truly got over what that dragon did to my mate. I told David about how we all fought together to vanquish the dark master. I left out the part about Trent becoming evil for a brief moment during the battle and I ended my recount with the day Trent proposed to me. Trent put his wing over my back and I leaned into him. I could tell David wasn't one for romantics because his face went a little green when Trent did this. Trent noticed to and had an evil grin on his face. He kissed me right in front of David and he acted like he was going to vomit. Everyone at the table, except for David, laughed as David pulled himself together.

"Don't do that while in front of me again please. I just find it weird." David said.

"You'll understand once you're older and you find someone you love." Trent said with a smile.

"It's not that. It's just weird." He said.

"What do you mean it is weird?" I asked him.

"Well…I don't mean any offense or anything, but…" David stuttered.

"But being a former human makes it seem weird." Trent said. "I understand the idea of it, but David you must remember, I'm not a human anymore. I don't really want to be a human anymore either. I see myself as a dragon now, and even if I was a human, I'm sure I would love my wife the same way I do now." I smiled, knowing how Trent felt about us.

"I know, it…it's just going to take getting used to that is all." David said. Trent nodded and we resumed eating.

"How about you tell us a little about yourself David?" I asked him.

"There isn't really much to tell, I'm just an average 7th grade kid who happened to be pulled into the Dragon Realms. I had a few friends here and there and lived in an apartment complex in LA." David said. "To be honest I really don't know why I, out of 7 billion people, was chosen to help you guys defeat this 'evil' on the rise to begin with."

"I'm sure Ignitus has his reasons." Spyro said. "He really wasn't one to play practical jokes on anyone."

"Exactly. I'm sure there is a reason why you are here. Obviously it wouldn't reveal itself immediately or we wouldn't have anything to train you for." Cynder stated. David smiled.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys." David said. "I can't promise I'll be perfect, but I'll try my best."

"I'll hold you to it kid." Trent said with a chuckle.

"Stop calling me kid." David said in mock-anger. We finished our food and Cynder picked up Serenit again. Spyro paid the tab, much to the manager's displeasure. I think the manager wanted to give us the food for free. After we walked out of the diner, we decided to walk through the city. "Why do people keep looking at me like that?" David asked as we passed a shop.

"I think it is because you are a new face in town, a new species in fact." Spyro said. "I mean to everyone, including myself, you look like a hairless ape. If I had never met another human before I would have probably taken you to the prison in the temple."

"So I guess I owe another debt to Trent then." David said.

"Actually no you don't" Trent said.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"What he means is that we didn't know what a human looked like before we met one who was a human." I said.

"There are more humans in the Dragon Realms?" David inquired.

"Not exactly. 4 years ago Trent, Spyro, Crystal, and I traveled to a world where dragons and humans co-existed." Cynder said.

"Oh I see. What was the human's name?" David asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Trent said before I could say Hiccup's name.

"Try me." David deadpanned.

"Fine, his name was Hiccup." Trent said. David went wide-eyed.

"Wait you mean you guys…" David stuttered.

"Yes." Trent said flatly.

"And you met…" David stuttered again.

"Yes." Trent stated. David gapped; I guess it was a human thing. After David got over his shock, he didn't ask us any more questions for the rest of the trip. We walked around the city for the remainder of the day. When we reached the main square of the city I heard a small snoring sound. I looked to find where the sound was coming from and say Serenit sleeping on Cynder's back. Cynder and Spyro noticed as well.

"I think we're gonna head back to the temple. It is time for Serenit to go to bed." Cynder said.

"Yeah it is getting late; I think we should head back to. Raven and Nightlcaw will be getting out of the academy soon." I said to Trent. Trent nodded and we all made our way back to the temple. Once we got inside, David walked to his room. As the rest of us walked back to our rooms, Spyro decided to break the silence.

"So, what do you guys think of him?" He asked.

"I think he is a nice person. Sure he was misguided by misconceptions at first, but I can see a change in him." I said.

"I'll agree with that." Trent said.

"Me to." Cynder said. A little after we voiced our opinions, Trent and I reached out room. We bid Spyro and Cynder a-due and walked inside. Just after we closed the door, someone knocked on it. I opened the door and found Raven and Nightlcaw outside.

"Hey you tw…oomph" I was saying before being tackled by both of them. I rapped my wings around them and held them tight. "I love you guys to."

"Hey kids, how was your day?" Trent asked. I let them go and stood up after they climbed off. They went over to Trent and gave him a hug.

"It was good." Raven said.

"Yeah, although Mr. Volteer could drag his lessons out way to long." Nightclaw added.

"Did you see us do our buddy spin dad?" Raven asked.

"Oh yes I did. I'm proud of both of you." Trent said. "Also, you two flew well in my class. Don't expect special treatment from me though."

"But what about those kids you taught after class?" Nightclaw asked.

"They didn't know how to really fly at all; I felt I should teach them that before I let them move on in the course." Trent answered Nightclaw nodded.

"I'll probably come by tomorrow to see how you two do in his class." I said.

"Really mommy?" Raven asked me with a smile on her face.

"Of course." I answered. They both beamed.

"Before that time comes however, you both need to sleep." Trent said.

"But daaaad. We're night furies, staying up late is in our blood." Nightclaw protested.

"I know it is Nightclaw, but knowing you two, if I let you stay up late, it would be near impossible to get you to bed." Trent replied. Nightclaw sighed and nodded to Trent. "Nightclaw you know I only have you guys' best interest at heart right?"

"We know dad." He replied.

"Then trust that I know what I'm saying please. You can stay up late tomorrow." Trent said. Nightclaw raised his head up to Trent and smiled. Raven and Nightclaw climbed into their bunk bed and feel asleep.

"I wonder, why didn't you let them stay up? I'm sure they would be fine." I said.

"I wanted them fully refreshed so they could make you proud tomorrow." Trent said.

"I see." I replied. I went lie down in our bed and rested my head. Trent wasn't too behind me.

"Goodnight Crystal." Trent said.

"Goodnight Trent." I replied. I slowly drifted out of consciousness and into my dreams. I'm glad David can be trusted.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Trent's POV-

Ignitus and his house calls. I woke up in the Chronicler's Realm a few seconds after I went to sleep. "And just when everything was peachy." I said jokingly. Ignitus let out a small chuckle.

"I called you here to tell you about the human David." Ignitus replied.

"What about him?" I asked.

"David is more connected to the new threat than he thinks he is. Don't worry about his loyalties, he is in no danger of being corrupted as far as I can tell." Ignitus answered.

"What does that mean? Also what is this new threat that is on the rise?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure how close his relationship with this darkness is, but I do know that it is a close one. As for the name of the threat, the dragon goes by the name Tionis. She is like nothing you have ever faced before and wields an element I don't even fully comprehend." Ignitus replied.

"Can you describe what you do understand? Maybe we can use this information to better fight her off." I said.

"She uses convexity alone as her element. What I fail to understand about it is how a dragon could learn to use such a power like a natural element." Ignitus replied.

"I see. Thanks for telling me this information Ignitus." I said. Ignitus nodded.

"I wish you the best of luck Trent. You will need it." Ignitus said to me.

"Thank you again Ignitus." I said to him. My vision faded to black and I woke up a in my room a little before dawn. Crystal was still sleeping peacefully, so I decided to slowly pick myself off the bed and walk towards the kids' bunk bed. I saw them both sleeping calmly so I decided not to wake them up. I walked to my door and proceeded to the temple's door. I stepped outside of the temple and took off for a short night flight. I flew low over the city and thought about what Ignitus said. 'Could Tionis really pose that big of a threat?' I pondered. 'And if she does, can we really stop her?' I brushed off my thoughts as just myself being nervous about the situation at hand. I made a few more passes over the city and noticed the sun starting to rise. The kids would be awake soon. Instead of walking through the door, I flew to my balcony and landed. I quietly walked through the door that led into the room and closed the door. Just as I did I heard yawns come from the kids' bunk bed. I then heard a loud crash as Nightclaw tumbled out of the top bunk while his sister on the bottom bunk was laughing to her heart's content. I shook my head and chuckled a little bit. I walked over to them. Raven managed to stop herself before she died of laughter and Nightclaw deadpanned his sister.

"Don't worry Nightclaw, you'll figure out you sleep on the top eventually." Raven said jokingly.

"I'm so going to get you back for that." Nightclaw responded in mock-anger.

"So I see you two are up bright and early." I called to them before I reached them. They both turned towards me.

"Morning dad." They said in unison. I heard a rustle in my bed and I turned to see what it was. Crystal just woke up.

"Did Nighclaw fall out of bed again?" She said half-asleep still.

"Not you to mom." Nightclaw whined. Crystal chuckled.

"Well, now that everyone is awake, how about we go to the cafeteria in the temple and get some breakfast?" I suggested. They agreed and we walked to the door. We walked through the temple halls until we reached the cafeteria. There were two moles inside eating as well as Volteer. 'Just my luck.' I thought to myself. "You guys go ahead and eat your food, I need to talk to Volteer about something." I said to Crystal and the kids. They nodded and proceeded to grab food trays. I walked over to Volteer.

"Hello Trent, to what do I owe the pleasure? If it about your kids, so far they have proven themselves quite intelligent in my class. I hope they continue to use their mental capacities in such a way throughout the rest of the year." Votleer said when he noticed me.

"I expect no less from them Volteer, but that is not why I need to talk to you." I said.

"What is it you need?" Volteer asked.

"Ignitus talked to me last night. He told me that somehow David and this new evil are connected, but he stated firmly that we can trust David. He then told me about a dragoness named Tionis and how she can use convexity like an element." I said. Volteer's eyes went wide at that last part.

"A dragon mastering convexity? How is this possible?" Volteer asked.

"I don't know sir, that is why I wanted to talk to you about it."I replied.

"Thank you for telling me this Trent. I must tell the other guardians at once." Volteer said as he left the room. I watched him leave, and then joined my family at a table not too far away.

"What was that about?" Crystal asked gesturing her head towards the door.

"Chronicler related discussion." I replied.

"I see." Crystal said. After a few minutes, Spyro, Cynder, and Serenit walked into the room. "Morning you three." Crystal called out to them

"Morning Crystal." Spyro said as they joined us at the table.

"I see Serenit has been walking a lot more." I said.

"Yeah, she's a fast learner for an elemental dragon." Cynder replied.

"She is indeed. I wouldn't be surprised if she starts talking within the next month." Crystal stated. Serenit smiled once she heard us talking about what she can do. I guess she can understand us at least. We continued our discussions until I noticed what time it was.

"I'm sorry to cut this short guys, but my class will be starting soon." I said getting up.

"Yeah, we'll be fixing to leave in a moment as well." Spyro said. "I guess you'll wake up David for my class later?"

"I'll do it dad." Raven said.

"Ok, but make sure you in class on time." I replied. Raven nodded and ran out of the room. I chuckled a little and the rest of us walked to the academy. I wonder how David is going to feel after he wakes up.

-Unknown POV-

Darkness as far as the eye can see. I woke up I this black void about a week ago based on assumptions. I decided enough was enough. Instinctively, I charged up my breath attack and fired at the void. Instead of my normal dragon fire, a stream on convexity can from my maw. The convexity hit a barrier in the void and soon enough the void collapsed around me. Light began to fill my vision until I was consumed by it. I woke up again, but instead of being in that black limbo, I found myself in a cave. Well this is a start. I stood up and looked outside the cave. I was greeted by the sight of a green valley with trees dotting the landscape. 'It worked.' I thought. 'It actually worked.' I walked out of the cave and started shooting my breath attacks at the trees around the cave. Every time I fired, convexity streamed from my maw, incinerating the trees I targeted. After I knocked down a few trees, I felt anger and hatred surge inside of me and laughed manically. I shall have my revenge on this world, and no one shall stop me.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-David's POV-

I was sleeping peacefully in my room, when suddenly I felt like I was falling. I woke up just before I hit the ground. I landed face first into the stone, not hard enough to do damage, but it still hurt none-the-less. I pulled myself off the floor to see Raven on my bed laughing. "You must feel so good about yourself right now." I said to her. She stopped laughing and looked back at me.

"Yes, yes I do." She replied. She then stuck her tongue out at me and bolted out my door. 'Oh no you don't.' I thought. I took after her. For a baby dragon she is fast to say the least. By the time I caught up with her, we were already at the academy. She stopped running at the door and I slowed down to a slow walk. As soon as she opened the door I jumped at her, but she jumped up to dodge me, which caused me to land on the floor. "You'll have to try harder than that to catch me." She said as she landed on my back. She hopped off my back and I climbed to my feet. Out of literally know where, Nightclaw jumped from a shadow and tackled Raven.

"I thought you were supposed to be uncatchable Raven, what happened." He said sarcastically. Raven had a pouting expression on her face and Nightclaw laughed. He lightly poked her head and Raven's ears shot straight to the sky. "That is for laughing at me earlier and by the way, you're it." Nightclaw said as he hopped off of his sister. He took off down the hallway and ran towards the arena and Raven was in hot pursuit. And I thought I was hyper active. I decided to walk towards Spyro's arena. When I arrived I saw Spyro and Cynder inside the room with a very young dragon. The dragon looked like a combination of Spyro and Cynder so I assume it is their child. I could tell the child was trying to use learn breath attacks, so I decided to wait be the door. I was watching the child, when suddenly I saw a black fire come out of its mouth. The fire melted the target that Spyro and Cynder set up and the child bounded up and down in excitement. I decided to walk over to them and give the young dragon my own congratulations.

"I'm so proud of you." I heard Cynder say and she hugged the young dragon.

"As am I." Spyro said. I noticed Spyro turn his head in my direction. "I see that you had a rough morning."

"Well getting pushed out of your bed by a young dragon doesn't exactly help." I replied. "So what's your kid's name?"

"Her name is Serenit." Cynder said as she let the young dragoness go. "Serenit this is David." Cynder said to her daughter.

"It's nice to meet you Serenit." I said. I held up my hand and wave at her and surprisingly she did the same thing back at me. "So what element did she use on the target?"

"It was shadow." Spyro replied. "She sure does take after her mother." I looked back at Serenit and she coughed, but when she did, she sent a small puff of normal fire which almost burned my foot.

"I think she can do more than that Spyro." I said jokingly. Both Spyro and Cynder were too awestruck by what Serenit had done that they failed to notice what I said.

"I guess we can add fire to the list." Cynder said jokingly.

"Yeah I guess we can." Spyro replied. Serenit then walked over to me, sniffed my let a little bit, and then started rubbing her head on my lower leg. I kneeled down to her and started rubbing her with my hand. "She likes you David." Spyro said to me.

"Yeah," I started as Serenit walked back to her parents. "I guess she does." A few minutes later the door opened and the students from yesterday entered the room. The young dragons looked very pleased when they entered the room. Serenit made a small whimper sound and pointed to the group of other dragons. I think she wants to join the class. Spyro shook his head at Serenit and she dropped her head. Serenit didn't press the issue so she went walk towards Trent and Crystal, who led the dragons into the room. I joined the ranks of the students and Spyro and Cynder began teaching. Today the students worked mostly on their melee combat skills, while I was trying to teach myself some tricks with the gauntlet. I found a way to craft an earth spear and an electricity sword. I mainly practiced with the sword, mainly fighting dummies to better my technique with it. The first few times I didn't do so hot. I managed to get clubbed by some of the dummies before I finally got the hang of it. As I was training, I saw a few of the students glace over to me and sent me curious looks. They were cut short by their sparring partner making an attack against them. Once I felt comfortable with the electric sword, I switched to using my earth spear. I learned very quickly the spear was a longer ranged weapon than the sword. After practicing with the earth spear for about half an hour, the class ended and the young dragons went on to their next teacher.

"I see you found new ways to use your elements David." Trent said. "I haven't seen a dragon form weapons with them before, but then again since when has a dragon needed to, either way, nice job."

"Thanks Trent." I replied.

"So, Spyro and Cynder I noticed you both couldn't stop smiling during the class today. What happened.?" Crystal asked.

"Well, we figured out Serenit's elements." Cynder said. "Apparently they are Shadow and Fire."

"That's nice to hear you two." Trent said. He then turned back to me. "David, you got a minute?" I nodded to him and we stepped out of the room.

"What's up?"I asked.

"Something Ignitus told me in a vision last night." He replied. "Does the name Tionis ring any bells?"

"Not that I know of, how come?" I asked.

"Ignitus said that you and Tionis, the evil on the rise, are somehow connected. I was just wondering if you knew any way how." Trent replied.

"Nothing comes to mind, I'm sorry." I said.

"It's ok, I don't hold it against you." Trent stated.

"If it is alright with you, I'm going to go back to my room. Learning to use those elements in that fashion really took a lot out of me." I said.

"Sure, by all means go ahead." Trent replied. I nodded and began to walk back to my room. On the way there, I couldn't shake the thoughts from my head. 'What does Ignitus mean that I'm connected to Tionis in some way? Is it just a mistake and if it isn't, how can we be connected?' I reached my room and opened my door. I walked inside and lied down on the bed. I must have extremely tired from using vast amounts of my much elemental energy today in class because as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. I wish that I know how I was connected to Tionis.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-Spyro's POV-

I wish the news would have been better. After a few minutes of talking to Crystal, Trent entered the room, but David wasn't with him. "Where's David?" I asked my friend.

"He went back to his room. He said he was tired due to all the elemental energy that he used today." Trent replied.

"That's understandable. So what did you guys talk about?" Cynder asked.

"It was about a vision that Ignitus gave me last night." Trent said.

"Did he finally ask you to stop making those cracks about me?" I asked jokingly.

"For once, I wish it was that simple." Trent replied. "Ignitus told me about the evil force that we will be fighting. Her name is Tionis and apparently she wields convexity as an element." Cynder and Crystal's eyes went wide and I was taken off guard.

"Convexity!" Cynder, Crystal, and I said in unison.

"What do you mean Tionis uses convexity like an element?" Cynder asked.

"Just what I said or at least that is what Ignitus said. I don't know much else about her so I don't know where to even begin with this." Trent answered.

"If she can use convexity as an element we must find her before she hurts anyone in the valley." I said.

"I agree." Cynder said. Shortly Crystal followed suit.

"Ok it is decided. We will patrol the skies around Warfang and look for any signs of Tionis. If we do find her however, we will not attack since we will need all the help we can get with dealing with her." Trent stated. We all nodded and headed towards the temple's exit. Before we left, we found someone to watch Serenit for us so she didn't have to come on our patrol. Once we got outside the door, we took off and flew towards the south of the city.

-A few hours later.-

We decided to split up to cover more ground. Trent and Crystal went west, while Cynder and I went east. I couldn't get my mind off the fact that Tionis could use convexity as an element for her own personal use. Cynder must have noticed to because she started to fly closer to me. "Still thinking about Tionis and the convexity element aren't you?" She asked

"That is partly it Cynder. I just can't seem to get my mind off of it." I replied.

"Don't worry Spyro," Cynder said to me. "I'm sure we will be able to stop her before anything bad happens." I sighed.

"But how long can we maintain the peace Cynder? If we do nothing but fight evil day and night, what kind of family would we be giving Serenit?" I asked her. "I'm sorry for being a downer, but after we came back from our unexpected trip to that other world 4 years ago, I thought we wouldn't have to fight in any more wars or battles. I thought that when you became gravid that we could settle down and start our own family together."

"Spyro, listen," Cynder started. "I know it is hard for you to do this especially when we both have responsibilities as parents to our daughter. I feel the exact same way, and I'm sure Trent ad Crystal do to. However, life doesn't always give us what we want on a silver platter. Sometimes we have to stand up and fight for what it is we believe in. Being a legendary hero and the most powerful dragon in the Realms comes with duties to up hold, a duty to fight for those who can't and stand up for the ones trampled and beaten into the dirt." I took a moment and pondered what she said for a moment.

"You're right Cynder. I guess I'm just worried about Serenit growing up and having a happy and healthy life." I said to her.

"Trust me I'm just as worried as you are, but I'm sure that we will be able to do it. You'll see." She replied. I nodded to her and we continued our flight. We came up to a cave and noticed a few trees knocked down and patches of dead grass where the trees stood.

"Cynder, I think we should land there." I said pointing down to the area. She nodded and we landed at the mouth of the cave. I had a chill run through my spine once I felt the energy emanating from this place. It felt like convexity. Cynder noticed to and we decided to enter the cave to see what was inside. We passed some claw marks on the wall, almost indicating some sort of struggle and a few scales on the floor. Cynder picked one up and showed it to me. It was a deep grey scale with purple accents lining the edges and centre. I gave her a nod and continued exploring. I came to a scratch pattern in the wall, but it looked more structured than the last group of marks. "Cynder look at this." I said. She walked over and began examining the carvings on the wall.

"I think it says 'I am free'." Cynder stated. Then we both came to a realization. Tionis was free! We needed to get back to the temple and tell the Guardians of our findings. Cynder and I walked towards the cave entrance and took off to go find Trent and Crystal. We met up with them not to far away and we all rocketed towards Warfang. I just hope we are not too late.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

( **AN: Warning this chapter is not for the faint of heart. You have been warned. With that being said I hope you enjoy.)**

-Unknown POV-

Ancestors help us all. It was a calm peaceful day in the town of Viribus. Dragons, moles, and Cheetahs were going about their daily routine. I climbed out of my bed and grabbed my bow and quiver. I walked out of my hut and went to join my friends at the archery range. Along the way there, I passed a few families buying items from the shops, a few dragon hatchlings and Cheetah cubs playing in the streets, and a few moles talking to each other over a drink. When I reached the range I saw my fellow Cheetahs firing their bows at their respective targets. A few of them managed to hit the target dead centre while others managed to hit just outside of the ring. "Dang it." One of them said.

"You'll have better luck next time. Just remember to arc your bow a little bit." I told him.

"Thanks for the advice." He replied. "Also I see you finally made it, we were starting to think you ran off."

"What, me, run off?" I replied sarcastically. "I'm not a cub anymore, and I did manage to score better than you during last week's hunt."

"Hey that rabbit was as good as mine and you know it." He replied. We both laughed and took up own bows again. We 'competed' with each other for another hour or so before we went grab some food. We walked into a restaurant and ate lunch. A little after lunch, I bid my friend a-due and walked through the village. As I was walking through the town square, an adult dragoness walked into the village. She had dark grey scales with a deep purple edge to them. Her head had two dark red horns on it. Along her black, she had black spines running down her back. Her wing muscles had the same color of her horns, while her membranes were the color of her spines. Her tail blade was a double-edged cleaver. Her eyes pure black and she had an evil grin stamped across her face. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her as she entered the centre of town. With everyone's eyes on her she spoke up.

"People of Viribus," She started, "My name is Tionis. From this moment on you shall serve under my command. Anyone who opposes me shall quickly find their end at my claws. This is your first and only warning." Everyone in the town laughed at her and I noticed a few dragons even fall down to the ground.

"Alright lady, I think it is time for you to come with us." A dragon guard said while approaching her from behind. Within the blink of an eye, Tionis turned around and slashed a gigantic hole in the guard's chest. She then clamped her teeth into his neck and pulled with all her might. The guard's head was liberated from his body, but it was so violent that some of the guard's spine was still attacked. Blood spewed from the dead guard as Tionis dropped his head on the ground. Tionis laughed at the sight of the dead guardsman.

"You all had you're chance." She said. "Truthfully I'm happy you resisted. It makes doing this a lot more fun." Another dragon guard attacked Tionis, but she dodged his attack. She then shot a purple beam from her maw at the guard. The guard was too horrified to move as the beam carved a gigantic hole in his torso. The town went into full panic. Dragon, Cheetah, and mole civilians tried to take cover inside of their houses, while the warriors tried to put an end to Tionis. I joined the archer line and we began our assault. Two earth dragons charged at Tionis from both sides. Tionis smirked and jumped high into the air. The two earth dragons collided and Tionis attacked them. She used her claws and tail to quickly gut the two poor dragons. As the blood poured from their bodies, the moles and Cheetahs began attacking. Some ice dragons took to the sky and shoot ice at Tionis. The order was given for us to fire and the archers let loose out arrows. Ice shards and arrows came crashing down, but simply bounced of her scales. Tionis chuckled and let loose a torrent of purple energy. She blew off one of the ice dragon's wings, which sent him careening into another dragon flying bellow. She then slashed her tail across the line of warriors. They feel limp due to the cuts deep in their chest and crumpled to the ground, dead. A few of the remaining dragons tried to use brute strength to take down Tionis. The managed to pile on top of her, but she let loose a cascade of energy. The dragons were flung off of her, and had major cuts running along their bodies. This wasn't going good. We let loose another arrow volley, but again they bounced off Tionis' scales. "You people never learn don't you?" Tionis said while shaking her head. She then lunged at us. A few managed to jump out of the way, but most of the archers were met with Tionis claws plunging right through their skulls. She then tossed those bodies away. The downed ice dragons tried to pick themselves off the ground, but Tionis sent a beam or purple energy their way. One ice dragon's head exploded in a shower of blood, while the other one was hit through the chest. Both of their bodies fell limp and hit the ground again. A few of the archers that dove away from Tionis, including myself, took out their daggers and charger her. Tionis simply shrugged and slammed us with her fore claws. I flew into a tree and fell down of the ground. My vision was blurred as I watched Tionis charge another beam of her energy blast. She fired at the nearest house and it exploded in a bright purple aura. Showers of splinters rained down from the house as she moved on the next one. This time her energy was a purple flame. Tionsis let loose and began strolling down the road humming a tune as she lit every house and building on fire. A few residents of the homes tried to escape, but were met with Tionis' purple fire. Within an instant the survivors of the burning homes burned to death. The people screamed out in pain as the fire burned through their skin and muscle, leaving nothing but a disfigured creature that was more of a skeleton than anything else in their wake. Tionis then went over to every disabled warrior and plunged her claws into their chest. She pulled out some of their hearts, while she simple stabbed others. A little before she got to me I heard some running in the distance. Tionis quickly noticed to and sent a purple energy shot in the runner's direction. Some screams were uttered by the runners before I heard a faint explosion sound. Tionis finished off the mole in front of me and walked over to me. "You know." Tionis said in almost a cheery manner. "All of this could have been avoided if you had just listened to me." She wore a false sad face and looked into my eyes.

"You'll…never…win." I said weakly.

"Oh a fighter now are we?" Tionis replied with a raised eyebrow. She then developed a smile. "This will make killing you a lot more enjoyable." The last thing I heard was Tionis laughing before she plunged her claws into my chest.

-Third Person POV-

Tionis stared at the carnage she had inflicted, houses burnt or burning, and the guards were sprawled out across the floor. Just as she was going to lower her guard, she heard something. A whimper, maybe two or three, coming from a building, or a part of it. She moves towards it, curious to see what it is, only to reveal an injured guard, barely able to stand attempting to protect the kids. 'How very valiant' she thought, the guard was expecting her to slaughter him, but no, she walked away, only to let the entire room burn with a flame of convexity. The whimpers turned to screams, then choked screams... then nothing. She was not only unphased by the destruction and death she had committed, but was even laughing. She saw a young dragon, barely able to lift its tender small wings, rapidly scampering away. She took to the air and with one brutal gesture, slammed down onto the child's back. Snapping sounds were heard, the child's leg twitched, it let out a choked scream. The head now unable to move, the child let out a small whimper, Tionis raised her claw, and edged it towards the back of the child's neck, then sunk them in with one move. No more whimpering, just a lifeless host of the soul of what once was a child.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-Trent's POV-

Tionis will pay dearly for this; I'll make sure of that. I was on my night flight that I usually take this early in the morning when I noticed something. It was a plume of black smoke almost completely covering the full moon. I decided to investigate. What I saw will stick with me for the rest of my life. When I reached the smoke, I saw the scattered ruins of a once thriving town. The scene was almost unbearable. Houses were still burning down, there was debris everywhere, but what made it worse was the stench of death that hung over this place. There were bodies littered everywhere. Each body had an assortment of injuries ranging from decapitations to straight up holes blown into their chest. I began pacing around the town trying to look for any survivors, but I came across only the burned corpses of the town's residents. 'Who could have done this?' I thought to myself. I then noticed something. It was a dragon scale sitting on a broken plank of wood near a fire. I almost wanted to scream out in anger when I saw it. It was one of Tionis' scales. She just went from a potential danger to a confirmed threat to the safety to the Realms. I needed to get to Warfang. I grabbed the scale and shot into the sky with speeds I had no idea I had. I broke the sound barrier without even needing to dive or anything. The flight should have taken a full hour, but instead I reached the temple within 15 minutes. I almost crashed into the main door as I was landing. I opened the door and I saw Terrador and Cyril were in the main room talking. They turned their heads to look at me due to the force I opened the door with. "I need everyone in the pool of visions room. Now!" I said panting hard.

"What's wrong?" Terrador asked.

"I'll explain when we are inside right now I need everyone, minus the kids of course, in the room. It is extremely urgent." I said. Both guardians nodded and went their respective ways. I almost bolted into the visions room of the temple and sat at the edge of the pool. A few minutes later, everyone walked in the room.

"So, Trent what is the urgent matter?" Cyril asked.

"Tionis has destroyed a village to the north of Warfang. Buildings were mere ash piles, blood and debris coated the remains, and everyone in the down was killed." I replied. Everyone's face looked at me in disbelief.

"How do you know it was Tionis and not some other dragon?" David asked me. I simply took out the scale I found in the ruins and dropped it into the pool. The pool began to glow, causing everyone to look at it. Within a few seconds, the pool began showing us the attack from Tionis' point of view. As we watched the horrors unfold, I felt the entire attitude in the room shift to pure anger. After a few minutes the pool turned back to normal and I turned to David.

"Does that prove it?" I asked him. David nodded.

"In light of this new information, I find it prudent that you all must find Tionis and stop her before she can destroy more towns." Volteer said.

"I agree stopping Tionis should be our number one concern." Terrador agreed. "We will stay behind while you are away and guard the city in case Tionis decides to make an appearance." Everyone else nodded and the meeting was adjourned. As we were walking out the door Crystal walked close to me. I guess she could tell how disturbed I was about the carnage that Tionis caused.

"Hey, do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Am I really that easy to read?" I replied.

"I'm your mate; of course I can read you like a book." She answered.

"To be honest, I'll feel better once we stop Tionis, no amount of talking could really make me feel any better." I replied. Crystal nodded and we all reached the temple's door. We stepped outside and took off. Spyro flew back down and grabbed David and we flew out of the city to go find Tionis. Cynder decided that we should start our search at Tionis' cave because she did live there after all. The rest of us agreed and we flew southward. We reached the cave around mid-day and landed outside of it. We walked inside to investigate the cave. Before we got far, we heard a sinister laugh from an unseen dragoness. Well, I knew where she was, but I didn't pounce immediately.

"Look who we have here." The voice said after it stopped laughing. "I see the 'mighty heroes' have come to vanquish me."

"Your reign of terror ends today Tionis." Spyro almost yelled.

"I'm so scared." Tionis replied with sarcasm dripping from her tongue. "I have a better idea. I kill you 4 and proceed to conquer all of the Dragon Realms." Tionis then stepped into the cave's entrance and stared us down. I saw her eyes dart to every one of us, but then they locked onto David. Tionis' mouth hung open for a minute and then she started laughing profusely. "So this is where you been all these years David. I'm surprised, you don't look a day older than when I last saw you."

"What do you mean Tionis? I'm sure I would remember a sinister dragon like you if I ever encountered you." David shot back.

"You don't recognize your own blood David? Wow, I am really ashamed. I expected more from my older brother after all." Tionis replied. This time it was David's turn to hang his mouth open.

"How can you be Emma? How dare you compare yourself to her!" David shouted.

"29904." Tionis replied shortly.

"How…how do you know that?" David stammered.

"I just told you dummy. Now before you ask I really don't want to explain my whole life story before we fight. Sure I'll tell you my story, but only when you all are lifeless corpses." Tionis stated. Tionis then got into a battle stance and charged us. The battle has begun.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

-Crystal's POV-

Ancestors why have you done this?! As Tionis charged us, I rolled out of her way. Spyro, Cynder, David did the same, but Trent crouched under her at the last second and ran his claws along her underbelly. Tionis roared out in pain and tried to jab him with her tailbade. Trent dodged it, and Spyro shot fire at Tionis' face. I quickly followed suit with my ice, but I aimed for her legs. As we halted out attacks, I noticed that Tionis wasn't even affected by it. Tionis smirked and let loose convexity fire at us. The fire missed us, but I noticed that it was buring through a rock that I was standing in front of. Cynder then used her shadow element to try to surprise Tionis. Cynder rematerialized and brought her claws along Tionis' face. Tionis howled out as Cynder's claws tore through her scales. David then formed his electric sword and attacked. Tionis saw this and moved out of the way. She then slashed David's right arm with her claws. David winced and put his left hand over the cut. Tionis then charged a convexity blast and fired at Cynder. Cynder managed to dodge the attack, and the stream cut a massive hole in the cave we were in. Trent then let loose a plasma stream and I let loose a torrent of ice. Trent's plasma managed to burn Tionis' front right claw, while my ice hit the gash on her face. Spyro then used his earth element to send boulders in Tionis' direction. Tionis dodged with ease and then proceeded to lunge at Trent. Trent almost dodged her, but Tionis managed to slice into Trent's wing membrane with her claws. I jumped at Tionis while she was distracted and tried slashing her tail. My claws connected and Tionis winced in pain. She then flung her tailblade at me and cut my torso along the right side. David made another pass at Tionis, but he instead used his earth spear. Unlike the sword however, the spear simply bounced off Tionis' scales. She laughed at David's failed attack before smacking him with the bear side of her claw. David was flung into Trent and they both fell to the ground. Spyro tried using his fire again, but Tionis was ready. She charged up a convexity stream and fired. The stream met Spyro's fire and began pushing back towards him. Cynder and I joined Spyro and let loose out own elements. The convexity's advance halted and began to go back towards Tionis. Before she was hit with the cascading energy wave, Tionis rolled out of the way. The explosion sent rocks flying everywhere and the entire cave shook for a moment. "Well, it seems I underestimated you five." Tionis said. She then lunged us again. This time I didn't quite get away from her. Tionis managed to hit me with her tail again, but this time it hit my front left leg. It dung deep into the muscle and I howled out in pain before I fell to the ground. I looked over to Trent and saw his ears perk up. David fell off of him and Trent slowly stood up again. I saw black clouds envelope him and convexity lighting began to for around his body. The clouds dissipated to reveal Trent in his dark form. Convexity streamed into his wing membrane and healed his wound. Before I could see what he did next, Spyro shot his own convexity at Tionis. Tionis rolled of the way, and Cynder fired her convexity blast. Tionis dodged again, but was then tackled by Trent. Trent bit down hard into Tionis' wing and slashed her torso more with his claws. Tionis howled out again and threw Trent off of her. Trent landed next to me and managed to use some convexity to heal my leg. I stood up again and fired ice bullets at Tionis. I managed to hit a few spots of exposed skin before she dodged my attack. Tionis then charged another convexity blast and fired. The blast barely missed me as it went careening into the wall behind me. David stood up again and this time used his gauntlet to shoot streams of lighting at Tionis. Tionis dodged and the cave shook again. We must be weakening the structure of it. Tionis sent out a convexity cascade at us and hit Cynder and David. Spyro and I then charged Tionis, but she jumped out of the way. Trent let loose his convexity plasma and Tionis fire a convexity beam at it. When they collided, convexity energy started slamming into the walls of the cavern causing it to shake even more. I noticed a rock fall from the roof and I tried to dodge. I almost did, but the rock hit my right wing and sprained it. I couldn't fly anymore. Trent and Tionis were still locked in their struggle when I noticed Spyro and Cynder join Trent. They let loose their own convexity, but Tionis managed to send their beams back at them. They both winced as they were hit by the very same beams they shot. More convexity energy was slamming into the cavern walls and more rocks began to fall from the ceiling. We needed to leave. Trent apparently noticed to and somehow found a way to speak while he was in his grid lock. "Spyro, Cynder. Take Crystal and David and get out of here before the entire mountain falls on us!"

"But what about you Trent?" Cynder asked.

"Don't worry. I'll make it out. Now go!" Trent answered. I knew full well that Trent didn't have an escape route, but before I could protest Cynder grabbed me and flew out the entrance to the cave.

"Cynder please take me back! I can't leave him!" I shouted as Spyro joined us, holding David in his claws. I looked back at the mountain and saw the horror unfold. The entire mountain exploded in a deep purple aura. "TRENT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Once the purple clouds faded I saw the damage the explosion caused. The explosion left nothing in its wake. It was as if the mountain was never there. I felt tears come to my eyes as I realized the one thing that mattered the most was now gone. My heart shattered and I couldn't stop the river of tears that were flowing from me. Cynder and Spyro tried to calm me down on the way back to Warfang, but how could I? Trent was dead.

The End.

 **Hey guys, thank you all so much for reading this book. I'm sorry about how brutal chapter 11 was, but I needed to do so. Be ready for the next book in the series called TLOS: The Return. I want to have that posted tomorrow at the earliest, but if it is a little late I'm sorry. Anyways guys and gals, thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed TLOS: The Unexpected.**

 **-Shadow.**


End file.
